Various methods have been used in the past to produce panels having insulating properties, and which panels may be used in the construction of wall assemblies or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,384 discloses a panel assembly which includes an insulating core to be used to construct modular building panel assemblies.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,892 illustrates a pre-fabricated wall panel unit capable of being matingly jointed with like units in edge-abutting relationship to form a wall.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,888 teaches a method for heat insulating and protecting the roof structure, such as residential homes and greenhouses, against the action of wind and rain, the exterior of the structure is provided with a covering constituted by interlaced threads of mineral fibers assembled together and preferrably by a knitted fabric of glass fiber threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,859 is directed to a mobile and collapsible insulating insert for storage and transportation containers where the insert has a hood which has connected outside surfaces made of non-foamed flexible material. The outside surfaces are provided with pockets of non-foamed flexible material projecting into the inside of the hood disposed closely one beside the other and extending over the length of the outside surfaces.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,704 teaches a wind break for oil derricks.
Such structures referred to above have limited utility, particularly when an insulated wall structure is to be temporarily erected, as for example, when workers are bricking a home or other structure in cold or subzero temperatures.
The normal practice for bricking homes in cold or subzero temperatures has been that of attaching polytarps to the roof of a newly constructed home and wrapping same around scaffolding placed adjacent the home. The space between the newly constructed home and polytarp is heated so as to allow the workers to continue bricking the home.
Such polytarp structures, although useful, are inefficient as thermo barriers.